muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppeteer
]] A '''Muppeteer', also known as a Muppet performer, is a puppeteer for the Muppets. The Muppeteers manipulate the puppets, provide voices, and otherwise brings life to the various characters. __TOC__ Caroly Wilcox prepared a 1983 memo (during pre-production for Fraggle Rock) which illustrated and defined key aspects of the Muppet way of performing. As several of the new Fraggle Rock puppeteers came from non-puppetry backgrounds (mime, stage acting, stand-up comedy), the memo addressed some key factors which differed between performing solo or with a supporting cast of live actors. These included use and awareness of the monitor and how much the camera will display, physical position and using mics and rods, and other details. Wilcox indulged her sense of humor by remarking that the head is "often in the way;" that for puppeteering, a beard is "much preferred"; and illustrating a three-armed person (with head at the bottom to better watch the monitor) as the "ideal Muppeteer."Muppet Musings by Matthew Smith. February 25, 2011. File:Muppeteer1.jpg|''Typical Muppeteer Muppeteering'' File:Muppeteer2.jpg|''Ideal Muppeteer (We Don't Quite Have Them Yet)'' Term The term Muppeteer derives from a portmanteau of "Muppet" and "Puppeteer". Prior to Caroly Wilcox's 1983 memo, the term had been used by the press as early as the 1960s to promote televised Muppet projects.Calgary Herald "Hey Cinderella A New Version" March 14, 1969 In a 1974 appearance on Wonderama, Bob McAllister quoted his young audience calling Jim Henson "a great Muppeteer", to which Henson and Kermit replied, "That's true! Oh yes, certainly." However, according to an assessment by Brian Jay Jones, author of 2013's Jim Henson: The Biography, Henson had aversions to the term: When asked his opinion of the word "Muppeteer," Frank Oz tweeted: "I have never liked it. It makes us sound like little elves."@TheFrankOzJam on Twitter Expressions of distaste for the term aside, in addition to the aforementioned memo by Wilcox, its use has been used in subsequent publications including No Strings Attached. Technique Since the early days of Sam and Friends, Jim Henson and his colleagues employed different techniques to bring their characters to life. In most cases, the puppeteers hold the puppets over their heads. Muppeteers work in several different ways to get the effect that is needed on the television screen. Usually, Muppeteers perform their characters above their heads, standing. All of the sets are raised about 5' for this reason. To see their performance, they watch what is being recorded on a monitor, or a small television, which allows them to see what the audience will see. However, it takes a long time to get used to working in this manner, since certain things are reversed in the monitors (If a puppet turns left, it looks as if it's turning right on the monitor). Muppeteers often tape their scripts to these monitors to read off of as well. In a 2018 interview with Splitsider, Dave Goelz detailed the other things a Muppeteer has to keep in mind while performing: Hand-Rod Muppets A hand-rod puppet is a puppet which is controlled by both hands. The puppeteer's dominant hand goes into the head of the puppet, operating the mouth, and at times, facial features. The puppeteer's less dominant hand controls the "arm rods", thin rods connected to the puppet's hand or hands. Examples of this type of puppet are Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Bert, Elmo, Grover, the Fraggles, and others. Live-Hand Muppets The hands for these puppets are actually gloves, which the puppeteer puts his or her less dominant hand into. This way, the puppet is able to manipulate objects, like picking things up or playing a piano. These puppets tend to be large to stay in proportion with the large human-sized hands. Since the lead puppeteer has one hand in the head and the other hand in one of the puppet's arms, another puppeteer is usually used to operate the other hand (or sometimes both, in more complicated scenes). Examples of this type of puppet are Cookie Monster, Fozzie Bear, Ernie, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Count von Count and many others. Right-handing With live-hand Muppets, since the principal puppeteer often has their right arm in the puppet's head, they will use their left hand to manipulate the puppet's left arm. As such, a second puppeteer is needed to perform the puppet's right hand. Many Muppet performers get their start "right-handing" characters. Full-Bodied Muppets Full-Bodied Muppets are large-scale characters who combine elements of puppetry and costumery. Examples of this type of puppet include Big Bird, Sweetums, the Gorgs, Thog, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Barkley, and others. Recruitment and training instructing future Muppeteers Tim Lagasse and Peter Linz at a workshop at the O'Neill Puppetry Conference in 1991.]] Muppeteers generally build their skills through apprenticeship, working their way up within the Muppet ranks—typically starting with assisting other performers, right-handing live-hand puppets, performing background characters and assisting with crowd scenes. Muppeteer workshops have been held throughout the years by the Henson Company and Sesame Workshop to find and foster new up-and-coming puppeteers. Muppeteers who have been discovered through workshops include John Tartaglia, Fran Brill, Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Richard Hunt, Pam Arciero, Martin P. Robinson, and several others. For the international co-productions of Sesame Street, Sesame Workshop often sends their veteran puppeteers (including Caroll Spinney, Kevin Clash, Martin P. Robinson, and Peter Linz) to train the international performers in the art of Muppet-style puppeteering. In 2005, the Walt Disney Company held open auditions for Muppet performers. Some of the early Muppeteers—such as Jerry Juhl, Frank Oz and Caroll Spinney—were discovered by Jim Henson at the Puppeteers of America festivals. Major Performers For a full list of performers, see Muppet Performers. Performing Kermit copy.jpg|Jim Henson|link=Jim Henson Oz piggy.jpg|Frank Oz|link=Frank Oz Nelsonfloyd.jpg|Jerry Nelson|link=Jerry Nelson RichardHunt-Scooter.jpg|Richard Hunt|link=Richard Hunt Dave_performing_Gonzo.jpg|Dave Goelz|link=Dave Goelz JustforLaughs10.jpg|Steve Whitmire|link=Steve Whitmire EricJacobson1.jpg|Eric Jacobson|link=Eric Jacobson 99EA5BBA-A78E-4114-8ACB-F007A9D8BB3A.jpeg|Matt Vogel|link=Matt Vogel 550w ds icon cookie monster 05.jpg|David Rudman|link=David Rudman BillBarretta Pepe AMCLTS-BTS.jpg|Bill Barretta|link=Bill Barretta Caroll BB Feet.jpg|Caroll Spinney|link=Caroll Spinney Kevin-Clash-Elmo.jpg|Kevin Clash|link=Kevin Clash Robinson and Telly.jpg|Martin P. Robinson|link=Martin P. Robinson Portal-BrianHenson-Sal.jpg|Brian Henson|link=Brian Henson PeterLinzWalter.jpg|Peter Linz|link=Peter Linz Fran brill 01.jpg|Fran Brill|link=Fran Brill MullenMokey-NEW.jpg|Kathryn Mullen|link=Kathryn Mullen Karenprellred.jpg|Karen Prell|link=Karen Prell Carmen1.jpg|Carmen Osbahr|link=Carmen Osbahr Leslie and Abby.jpg|Leslie Carrara-Rudolph|link=Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Sources ''.]] See also *Muppet Performers *Muppeteers and their characters *Behind the scenes photos __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Behind the Scenes